


Real-time

by coffeehousehaunt



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Implied possible father-daughter incest, Reunions, Valkubus - Freeform, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehousehaunt/pseuds/coffeehousehaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately post-4x08; Bo goes after Tamsin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real-time

She looks at the jar of black smoke, and so many things come rushing back. Terror, the sensation of being held chokingly tight, of _dissolving_ , all swirling inside the little glass jar in her hand. 

Her hand. Courtesy of her. Another clue for herself to find. She thinks whoever she was when she sent this might have overestimated her. 

Now that she's admitted to to being afraid, she can't un-acknowledge it, and the fear slicks her palms on the glass until she has to put it gingerly back in the box and just stare at it. Her father... 

_"That_ thing _... Would've done anything to claim its ideal mate. Even if it meant creating her himself."_

It's even worse than she feared. Or, maybe she knew all along; maybe that's why she was so afraid. 

God, so much for blood family. Her mother's crazy from centuries of torture, her grandfather, the Blood King himself, is too scared to tell her the truth about _anything_ , even if it could save her life, and her father... 

She doesn't even want to think about it. That handprint on her chest. He put his _hand_ on her, and she doesn't know how to take it off. Where else did he touch her? Her stomach roils like the smoke she's staring at. 

And the family she's created? Lauren and Dyson are both being weird and secretive, and Kenzi--as much as she knows Kenzi needs to be with Hale, Bo really feels completely alone right now. She doesn't need to be _alone_ tonight, she just needs everybody's hands _off_ her. And, paradoxically, she needs everyone on her side. So, of course, they're gone. Or plotting behind her back. All of them acting like they're scared of her. Can't they see she's just as scared of herself? 

At least Lauren left to do her own thing. Dyson can go fuck himself if he's waiting for her to come back to him tonight. 

_Tamsin_. The one person who's been honest with her through this whole thing. Who hasn't treated her like she's a monster. And then left because of some stupid Light Fae rule. 

She drops the lid down and takes off running. She's got a head start on Bo, and Bo has no idea where she'd go. But fae all if she's gonna just let Tamsin be alone tonight. Without telling her she's welcome. That it matters to her, what she's done for Bo. 

How she finds her, she's not sure. She doubles back and runs down an alley--Tamsin's walking, Bo's running; she can't have gotten _that_ far--when she sees a familiar silhouette. 

"Tamsin!" She kicks it into gear and runs to catch up. The figure stops, turns. She almost doesn't need to see her face to see the wry half-smile on it, or the sadness that's settled into it. 

"It's your house, Bo. _You're_ allowed." There's a softness in her eyes that belies the dryness of her tone. "Like you'd follow the rules anyway." 

"Fuck that." Bo comes to a stop in front of her, struggling for breath a little. She can run in heels with the best of them, but boy is it not fun. "You're one of mine, Tamsin, and if any of those Light Fae have a problem with you being there, they can leave." 

Her face lights up, and then falls so suddenly and completely it makes Bo's chest ache. She ducks her head, and when she meets Bo's eyes again, the conflicted want in them makes her breath catch a little. 

Finally, she looks away and manages a laugh. "Keep talking like that, and I'd let you have me right here." She's trying to make it light, but Bo can see her aura. The thought of Tamsin coming apart on her hand here, against the brick wall, makes Bo's blood heat, and not just because she wants to feed. And with no one watching... 

She steps into Tamsin, until the edge of Tamsin's jacket brushes the back of her hand. Neither of them has forgotten about earlier. It'd be different, she thinks, if they did this now. Earlier she was frustrated and helpless and scared and it seemed like there were no consequences and... well, it seemed less real than this. Whatever this would be. Tamsin meets her eyes evenly, but Bo can practically feel her pulse rising. The heat of Tamsin's body through her jeans. 

She's not sure what she could offer Tamsin now; if she's capable of really giving anything. Sex is easy, is what she _does_ , but the look in Tamsin's eyes, the new softness in her, the way she shook under Bo's hands earlier... It's _real_. She just didn't notice it because she was too busy pretending to not be afraid. And that scares her, too; that she might be so caught up in her own shit that she can't even see the people who love her anymore. 

And now that she's paying attention, deep down, under the fear, she feels numb. Hard. Kind of closed. And she's not sure how she should feel about that, but this new hardness in her won't be kind to Tamsin. And it wouldn't be fair to Tamsin to offer something she can't give. Not to mention she's _exhausted_. 

Tamsin studies her for a minute while she's thinking, and a small smile starts again, though it's so sad that Bo wishes she had it in her to take it all away. "Have a good night, Bo." She starts to turn away. 

She can't let Tamsin walk away. 

"Tamsin." She reaches out and snags Tamsin's hand. "Come home with me? Even if nothing happens. I want you there." 

The look that breaks over Tamsin's face is so completely _fragile_. She can almost feel the ache in Tamsin's chest. Bo's heart skips, her hand tightens on Tamsin's, and when she feels that, she thinks maybe, just maybe, there's a chance they can pull this off. 

"Tamsin," She says, softer than she thought she was capable of saying anything. "Come home." 

This time, the smile isn't sad. And it stays all the way back to the house.

* * *

Miraculously, the box is still there, eerie black smoke swirling away. Kenzi is delighted to see Tamsin, and Bo kicks out--literally--some douche who has the nads to object to the presence of a Dark Fae. 

"She's family, fuckfae!" Bo shouts after him. Damn, that feels good. Tamsin looks down and clenches her hands, a hint of that fragile smile visible again. Kenzi watches Tamsin tenderly, one corner of her mouth quirked upwards, and smoothes a hand across her shoulders, and Tamsin's hands relax, a little bit. Hale leans against the wall, watching with a crooked grin on his face. He hasn't had a drop of alcohol, but he looks completely drunk. 

Dyson, completely trashed, staggers up to Hale and slings an arm around him, swaying. He looks at Hale affectionately, looks at the girls by the door, and squints. "'Zat Tamsin?" 

Hale's too busy giving Dyson a funny look to answer, but they all turn around when they hear his voice, and a grin breaks out on Dyson's face. "Tammers!" It's so loud it echoes a little. The people still partying pause for a moment to look over, and Tamsin winces visibly. He pushes away from Hale and tries to give Tamsin a hug. Tamsin ends up catching him mid-stagger. 

"Wolf-boy," she says when she peels him off her, clapping him on the shoulder. "Ya drunk." Still, she's grinning back at him. 

He gives her a lopsided, woozy smile. "I know. And you're back." 

She looks at Bo, and that smile comes back. Bo can't help the one that spreads on her face in response. It's the first time in a while she's just _smiled_ like that, even if it's small and feels weird on her face. "Yeah, I am." 

"So, little Valkyrie." Kenzi says to Tamsin. "Wanna party like you're legal now? With the fam?" 

Bo has to cave. "Actually, with the time loop, I've had about as much Yule as I can handle for the next two years. I'm gonna just head upstairs and call it a night. Can Bruce take Tamsin's old bed?" 

Kenzi waves a hand. "Of course." 

Tamsin looks at Bo again. "I think I'm headed upstairs, too." 

"Well, you two ladies have a good night." Kenzi goes suddenly stern at Tamsin. "And you, young lady; I'll deal with you in the morning." 

Tamsin ducks her head again. "Okay." She says meekly, though Bo catches an impish glint in her eye. "See ya tomorrow, Moms." 

Bo almost laughs; it's the best she's felt in a while, even with the box of doom in one hand, watching Kenzi mother at Tamsin, Dyson slouched against a wall with Hale trying to keep him upright. Maybe that anti-Santa was right; it feels like _something's_ been lifted off her shoulders. But then Kenzi pokes her hard in the arm. "Ow!"

"You, Bo Dennis. You be good to her." Bo feels her eyes go a little wide. Somehow, Kenzi parsed whatever was going on between her and Tamsin. "You might be my best friend, but Tamsin is my baby, and if you hurt her, your ungodly cute ass is gonna get a beat-down. Russian-style." 

Suddenly, Bo's in awe of Tamsin's ability to even contemplate giving Kenzi backsass. 

* * *

Kenzi leans into Hale, watching Bo and Tamsin disappear upstairs, and lays one hand across her chest. "My baby Valkyrie's all grown up." A slight frown creases her forehead. "And sleeping with my best friend slash big sis I never had." 

"Whut?" Dyson slurs, looking at the stairs after them. 

"Don't worry about it, bro." Hale wraps his arms around Kenzi. 

He just stares uncomprehendingly at the empty stairs. "But... what about the _threesome_?" 

Kenzi holds up one hand to Hale. "Pay up."


End file.
